My Valentine
by xrocksx
Summary: I don't know. Just read it.


Let's pretend her hair color is natural.

* * *

><p>Jade stood by the sandbox, head tilted to the side. She stared at the lone girl sitting on one of the swings. She pushed herself higher and higher; her bright smile growing as her distance from the ground increased. Jade looked at her curiously. She had never seen hair like hers before. She was also intrigued by how happy the girl looked even though she was merely swinging; by herself. "Jaaade!" she heard one of her friends call.<p>

She was broken from her reverie. She turned to her friends and resume playing ball with them.

After that first time, Jade had seen the little girl in the playground a couple of times now. She had sadly noted the girl wasn't in her class. Whenever recess rolled around, she felt herself getting impatient a couple of minutes before the bell rang and indicated the start of their play time. During recess she would steal glances at the girl, who often played on the swings. This time she would do more than just look. After the bell rang and she walked outside into the playground her eyes immediately wandered to the swing set. Her face brightened when she saw who she was looking for. Without even thinking she walked over to the swings and stood in front of the moving swing. She stood some distance from it to prevent getting hit as the girl gained speed and altitude. "Hi," Jade said, her head bobbing as she followed the girl's movements.

The girl beamed and cheerily greeted, "Hi!"

Then she stopped herself from swinging by dragging her feet on the ground. Looking at Jade she asked, "Do you want to push me?"

Even being a little girl Jade was no pushover. She wasn't the nicest little girl. But She was by no means malicious. She was taught to be polite and helpful. She would help her mother with groceries, her father with his car, her teacher with toys and her friends with drawings. However, she was no one's maid. She wouldn't help strangers. She didn't know strangers. So she didn't see a reason to help them. And yet when this little bubbly redhead asked her, she simply nodded and walked behind the swing to push her. She spent all recess trying to see how high she could push.

* * *

><p>It was February 14. Jade's table was littered with valentine cards and some candy. All of the cards on her table were store bought with the exception of one. That one was handmade. She felt anxious and nervous as it got closer to recess. Finally, the bell rang. Jade got up, took the card in her sweaty hand and walked out of the classroom. Normally she hurried to the playground like every other kid; full of excitement to play. But today she took her time. Once outside she looked toward the swings. She was there again, already pushing herself with her short tanned legs. Her bright red hair shining in the sun. Jade walked over to her. The little girl looked at her and smiled, as she continued to swing. Jade stood shyly next to her, in between the swings. The hand that held the card hidden behind her back. She looked down at the ground. The redhead stopped her swinging and looked inquisitively at the pale dark haired girl. Jade looked up and mustered up the courage to ask. She stuck out the card, arm extended, in front of her. The little girl looked down at it curiously. "Do you want to be my valentine?" Jade asked.<p>

The redhead giggled. "I am a Valentine!" she exclaimed.

Jade frowned, confused. "I'm Cat Valentine!" the girl said.

Jade still frowned not understanding what the girl said. Until she realized that was the girl's name. She smiled and dropped her left hand, which held the card, and stuck out her right hand. "I'm Jade West," she said, proudly.

The girl took her hand and solemnly shook it once, but with a smile on her face. Jade looked down at the card she had made the previous night. Her shyness returning. "So, do you want to be my valentine?" she asked again.

Cat giggled again. "Yes! I'm your Cat Valentine!" she said excitedly.

Jade beamed and handed her the card. Cat happily took it. She giggled at the cute drawings of hearts and animals Jade had made. Inside, in big bold letters it read "Bee my valentine" with more hearts and one big bee and several small ones drawn on it. Jade hadn't known how unoriginal it was; she had happily drawn it and written it, as her mother spelled it out for her. Jade walked over to the other swing and sat down, pleased with herself. She looked at Cat when the girl spoke to her. "Do you want to be my valentine?" Cat asked with a slightly creased brow and a hopeful look on her face.

Jade smiled and gladly nodded her head. Cat's beaming smile returned and she giggled once more. "You're my Jade Valentine!"

This time Jade giggled too, liking the sound of it. Then the smile from Cat's face fell. Looking at Jade sadly she said, "But I don't have a card to give you."

Jade frowned at this too. However, Cat brightened up as an idea popped into her head. "I know!" she said and got up.

She walked over and stood behind Jade. She placed her new treasure in one of her pockets so it wouldn't get ruined and offered, "I'll push you."

Jade smiled and nodded. For the rest of recess Cat pushed Jade, trying to see how high she could push.


End file.
